


Moment

by hunghong



Series: Showhyuk are not together (they totally are) [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Kihyun leaves Hyunwoo alone with Minhyuk on Minhyuk's birthday night. Nothing happens. Of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is... uhmm... in the same universe as [It's Not A Kiss (It Totally Is)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8422204) so I made it a series! :D
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LEE MINHYUK, THE BRIGHTEST BUNDLE OF SUNSHINE!

Hyunwoo steps inside the room once Kihyun opens the door for him. Kihyun gestures inside with his head, showing Hyunwoo where Minhyuk is. Hyunwoo nods, recognizing the delicate back that is hunched towards the desk. Kihyun smiles, wide and meaningful, then walks outside and closes the door before him.

Hyunwoo walks further inside. His eyes observe Minhyuk and the things around him. Papers are scattered, covering the surface. Food is untouched. The water bottle is still sealed.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo says in an exhale, placing his hands on Minhyuk’s shoulders while doing so.

Minhyuk stiffens for a split second, and then he relaxes to Hyunwoo’s touch. He puts his hoodie down and takes his cap off. Slightly—only slightly—he leans back to Hyunwoo. “Kihyun’s still here,” he whispers, a warning that slips so easily from his mouth out of habit.

“No, he’s not,” Hyunwoo says, sliding his arms further to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk turns his head to check for Kihyun. He huffs, slightly annoyed. “He could have at least told me if he’s leaving.”

Hyunwoo chuckles, circling his arm and leaning his body forward to Minhyuk so now he’s hugging the younger. He presses his lips to the top of Minhyuk’s head and inhales the scent he loves so much. “It’s okay, he told me,” Hyunwoo says—or whispers, to be exact, because they’re _that_ close that a whisper is already too loud, “It’s basically the same thing, isn’t it?”

Minhyuk doesn’t answer to that. He picks his brush up again and starts stroking on the paper.

Hyunwoo rests his chin on Minhyuk’s shoulder. He watches in silence as Minhyuk creates an art right in front of him. It’s majestic. Whatever that Minhyuk does is majestic in Hyunwoo’s eyes, but this is _more_.

Minhyuk’s brush slips, creating a line that is not meant to be there. He groans, cursing himself under his breath. Out of anger, he throws the brush and pushes the papers away from him.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo instinctively catches both of Minhyuk’s wrists, stopping his little tantrum. He pulls the wrists close to Minhyuk’s body, trapping the younger once again in his embrace. He presses his cheek to Minhyuk’s and gives Minhyuk a moment until the sudden anger is partially subsided. “It’s okay, you’re just tired,” Hyunwoo says.

“I suck at this,” Minhyuk spits out instead. “I should just stop.”

“No, no. You’re good. We all know you’re good. You’re just tired, that’s all,” Hyunwoo rubs their cheeks softly. When Minhyuk doesn’t oppose to that, Hyunwoo takes it as a good sign. He smiles, feeling really good that he has Minhyuk in his arms like this.

After a few minutes, Minhyuk sighs. He releases his own hands from Hyunwoo and starts caressing Hyunwoo’s arm. He tilts his head to the side, pressing his cheek even closer to Hyunwoo’s. “This is nice.”

“What is?” Hyunwoo asks. His voice is low and soothing.

“Us. Like this. This is nice.” Minhyuk closes his eyes and squeezes Hyunwoo briefly.

Hyunwoo lets out a chuckle that somehow sounds somewhat bitter. “Consider this your birthday present.”

“Hm,” Minhyuk hums. “I don’t mind. This is better than any other presents.”

It feels like a spear stabbing Hyunwoo’s heart. Even this—a gesture as simple as hugging the one he loves the most—is a luxury they can’t normally afford. Hyunwoo suddenly feels helpless. Hopeless. He feels like he should apologize to Minhyuk, but he doesn’t know what for.

The air becomes heavy, and Minhyuk is not Minhyuk if he didn’t realize it.

“Alright,” Minhyuk says in an exhale, patting Hyunwoo’s arms once as a sign that their little moment is over. “Alright. Let’s go back? The boys must have prepared something for me. It’s my birthday, after all.”

Hyunwoo cracks a smile again. Minhyuk sure knows how to handle any situation. Everything is easy with Minhyuk around. Always.

Always.

Oh, how Hyunwoo loves this bundle of sunshine.

Hyunwoo releases Minhyuk, because when their moment is over, it’s _over_. He takes a few steps back, beaming his playful smile to Minhyuk who is gathering his things and turning to face him. “Don’t get too confident. They might even forget what day today is.”

Minhyuk squints, feigning offended expression. “They better have prepared _a lot of things._ ”

Hyunwoo laughs, letting Minhyuk walk past him. He eyes Minhyuk as Minhyuk stretches and continues walking towards the door. Once they walk through that door, this moment will be a memory. A history. Something that they will certainly remember but not to talk about. As Minhyuk’s hand lands on the handle of the door, Hyunwoo takes three steps towards him and drowns him in a tight hug.

Minhyuk is startled, but he does nothing to push Hyunwoo away. A tiny, soft, understanding smile is forming on his face.

“Happy birthday, _babe_ ,” Hyunwoo whispers, putting all of his feelings to those words.

Minhyuk smiles wider and nods, savoring the words that linger in his ears, before opening the door and letting Hyunwoo’s arms fall on his sides.


End file.
